A crucial component to the recent major advances in genomic research has been the uniting of advances in biology with those in computers, informatics and networking. As sequencing throughput has increased, the technological burden has shifted increasingly to analysis and informatics. This project was established to ensure that necessary computational tools and resources are available to the NIH community. Software tools have been developed to integrate automated sequence analysis procedures with cDNA sequence data stored in a SYBASE relational database system. These include tools for prescreening cDNA sequence against a local database, automated searching against the NCBI network blast server, providing the display of the results allowing user interaction to select information to be inserted into the database. The application of these tools to over 65000 EST sequences from 8 normal and malignant human B Lymphocyte cDNA libraries were used to identify more than 10000 potentially lymphoid specific clones. These clones have been incorporated unto the Lymphochip cDNA microArray. An integrated system for the storage, management, analysis and viewing of cDNA mircoArray data is being developed to support the NCI Advanced Technology Center microArray facility. A first generation system has been implemented and placed into routine service. This system allows storing of expression data in a relational database system, integrates the data with knowledge from external biological data sources and provides a basic Web based toolset for analysis and viewing of results. Work on a second-generation system with more advanced analysis tools is underway. Arrangements have been made with several other ICDs and consortiums at NIH to provide the resources and support necessary for their use of the system. Computational genetic linkage analysis software packages are widely used at NIH for the precise mapping of potential disease genes. This software is extremely computer resource- intensive and complex to use and maintain. We have assisted NIH laboratories performing linkage analysis by providing needed software on shared, high-performance computing platforms, as well as simplifying the procedures to use the software. An innovative approach in applying MLINK to a large mapping project, allowed the project to be run on a cluster of workstation. This work was instrumental in the analysis leading to first published map of the Cat genome. - BioInformatics cDNA/microArrays Linkage